This invention relates to a rolling bearing for relative linear movement between the bearing and a cylindrical machine element, such as a shaft. The rolling bearing has several continuous courses of spool shaped rollers distributed about the circumference of a multi-part annular body, and the rolling elements have concave rolling surfaces.
A known rolling bearing of this type is formed of several segments assembled together, each of which has a continuous course of rolling elements with concave rolling surfaces. The rolling bodies have cylindrical pins on each of their ends, these pins engaging endless guide grooves. This arrangement does not ensure completely satisfactory running of the rolling elements, since on the one hand the rolling bodies are not guided positively to maintain their longitudinal axes normal to the running direction, and on the other hand since, due to their loose arrangement with respect to one another, can contact one another to result in the production of undesired noise.
Another known rolling bearing for relative linear movement, employs spool shaped rolling bodies, having half barrel shaped pins on their ends. The rolling elements are held by these pins at equal distances from one another by an endless chain-type band. As a result, the guiding of the rolling bodies with a band of this type is relatively expensive, and the rolling of the rolling bodies unfavorably influences the friction between the rolling bodies and the individual links of the band.
A still further known rolling bearing has only one continuous course of cylindrical rolling bodies, this bearing being adaptable for use between a pair of parallel surfaces to enable relative linear movement therebetween. In this bearing arrangement, the rolling bodies are provided with cylindrical pins on both ends, the pins engaging endless guide grooves. Spacing balls are arranged in the grooves between the pins in order to minimize the above-mentioned friction between adjacent rolling bodies.